narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chōjūrō
}} is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of a dual sword named Hiramekarei. He is one of two Kirigakure ninja selected to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage summit. Appearance Chōjūrō is shown having sharp, shark-like teeth, a trait that Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Suigetsu Hozuki have; all of these characters are associated with the famed Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kirigakure. He wears black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones. He also wears a striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza wore during his first appearance. Also, he wears his forehead protector like a badge on his chest. He has his Hiramekarei on his back but wrapped around large bandages. Personality Despite his membership in the Seven Swordsmen, he is shy, and he seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He is seen putting himself down, as well as not using sentences and stuttering such as "I ... I think ... I'll be fine ... probably ..." He also appears to have a crush on the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her 'beautiful smile'. Part II Five Kage Summit arc He was setting off with Ao to escort the Mizukage to the Five Kage meeting. There he is scolded by Ao for his insecurity. After traveling for some time, the small group stopped at an inn to eat and rest. There, after the Mizukage shows her worry for Chōjūrō having to carry the heavy Hiramekarei, he complains of feeling feverish. After getting scolded by Ao, yet again, for not being able to make up his mind as to what to order for dinner, he goes to get food. He is later briefly seen behind the Kirigakure flag at the Kage Summit. Later, he is seen protecting the Fifth Mizukage alongside Ao. When Mifune suggests that Danzo be head of the alliance, Ao notices Danzo's unusual chakra and warns Chōjūrō to prepare for battle. After Ao interrupts the summit, Zetsu appears and Chōjūrō immediately moves to defend the Mizukage alongside Ao. When Sasuke infiltrates the meeting room and attempts to chase down a fleeing Danzo, the Mizukage stops him with her Lava Release. Chōjūrō backs her up by releasing his sword and smashing Sasuke through a wall and into a back corridor where he couldn't escape her attacks. As the Mizukage engages Sasuke in battle, Chōjūrō stand waiting for more orders, but is quickly neutralized by the timely activation of Zetsu's Hoshi no Jutsu. As Sasuke escapes from the Mizukage, and is attacked by Ōnoki, Gaara, the Raikage and their bodyguards arrive. Kankuro moves to free Chōjūrō, using his chakra strings to yank Zetsu from Chōjūrō's body. Before the Summit ended,Chōjūrō warned the Kages of Kisame Hoshigaki's large powers and capacity. After leaving the Summit with the Mizukage, they both persued Ao, who was following Danzo. Ao left many marks on the ground telling his direction. Arriving in Ao's position, the Mizukage stopped Ao, (who was actually Fu controlling his body,) from beheading himself. Mizukage figured out that Ao was not really in his own body and whacked him with the blunt end of Hiramekarei to release Fu's technuique. Abilities Chōjūrō is a sword-user, and wields a dual-handled sword, called the Hiramekarei, linked together at the handles by a chain, when it is unsealed from the bandages, it releases chakra that is shaped into an enormous hammer. He is shown to have enough strength to swing Hiramekarei in its hammer form, even sending an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall. However, carrying the heavy sword for an extended amount of time does tire Chōjūrō out, similar to Suigetsu Hōzuki. Trivia * As with the other shinobi associated with the Seven Swordsmen, Chōjūrō's name is derived from a fruit. is an Asian pear, while , , and refer to peaches, dried persimmons, and winter cherries, respectively. * Out of the known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjurō is the only known member that is not a missing-nin. References